Burger-Beard the Pirate
Summary Burger-Beard the Pirate is the main antagonist of Nickelodeon's 27th feature film The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. He is a power-hungry pirate who is bent on becoming the richest food truck owner in the world by stealing the Krabby Patty Secret Formula using a magical book to rewrite the story of SpongeBob Squarepants. Power and Stats Tier: 10-C, 9-B | 3-A with a magical book Name: Burger-Beard, Burger-Beard the Pirate Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Spongebob Squarepants Verse Classification: Human, Pirate, Leader of the Seagull Crew 1st appearance: Spongebob Squarepants Movie: Out of Water (Only one appearance) Last appearance: N/A Friend: The Seagull Crew Kyle the Seagull Enemies: SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Sandy Cheeks Sheldon J. Plankton Species: Human Quote: "I'm going to scrub my armpits with you." Origin: Burger Beard the Pirate is the main antagonist of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Personality: Unknown Appearance: Look at that image? Huh, I don't know if I can writing it... Which is Burger-Beard lot of better?: 58% He's a amazing pirate. Trivia: - Though his actions motivated by greed and appeared not as notorious as Plankton in the first film, Burger-Beard is arguably the most dangerous (otherwise cataclysmic) and toughest antagonist of all SpongeBob SquarePants villains, as he easily let Bikini Bottom descent into post-apocalypse state by stealing Krabby Patty recipe through his magic book, have no qualms about Bikini Bottomites' fate, and it took a super-powered version of main casts, minus Gary, to finally defeat him. - Despite the marketing giving Burger-Beard's villainous role away, he does not appear as an antagonist until late in the film. Info: Burger-Beard has actual powers & skills from Spongebob Movie Out of Water, He's good at fight, and has weapons, also he has a magical book. Burger-Beard's HP: 1240 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Swordsmanship 2. Weapon Mastery 3. Piracy 4. Skilled Cooker 5. Skilled Combatants 6. Intelligent 7. Skilled Marksman 8. Enhanced Strength/Durability 9. Quick Dodge Burger-Beard's Stats Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level (Could fought the skeleton pirate with his fists.), Wall Level (Can easily overpower Spongebob and his friends in a fight.) | Universal+ Level with a magical book (Though He can rewrote the story which can corrupt Bikini Bottom's Destruction.) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human, Wall Class Durability: Below Average Human Level (Surivive getting hit on the ship, Though the skeleton pirate defeats him in a fight and sends him flying back to his ship.), Wall Level (Surivive the destruction of attacks in a fight with Spongebob & his friends.) Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range, Few Meters with Weapons Standard Equipment: His Ship, Sword, Pirate Pistol, Spatula, Butter Minigun, & A Magical Book Intelligence: Average Feats - Could fought the skeleton pirate with his fists. - Can easily overpower Spongebob and his friends in a fight. - With A Magical Book, Though He can rewrote the story which can corrupt Bikini Bottom's Destruction. - Surivive getting hit on the ship, Though the skeleton pirate defeats him in a fight and sends him flying back to his ship. - Surivive the destruction of attacks in a fight with Spongebob & his friends. Weakness Bit Confident Overall Burger-Beard is a pirate, he is skilled fighter, & cooker, while he has good choice to escape, and has choice to getting his weapons, anything is possible if he wants to do. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jack Sparrow Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Spongebob Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Leaders Category:Thieves Category:Rogues Category:Tricksters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters